


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Teacher!Jeonghan, bc why not spoil another one of those, chef!mingyu, i'm so alone haha, too many feelings help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: he doesn’t necessarily love being awake at six am, and he doesn’t love that the two of them have to get ready at the same time because the house with the best kitchen had a tiny bathroom and he’s weak for mingyu’s puppy dog eyes so they went with the kitchen.it’s not all bad, though.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 30 days of svt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally did something different, made myself cry like four times, it's fine. i am jigyu trash, but what is this series if not an excuse to indulge in all my guilty pleasure ships. title is [more taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BjZmE2gtdo). [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/c2/cd/28c2cd84929c5e4ed24132bd0d7acada.jpg) mingyu, [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/e1/fc/2fe1fcbf57f7cd75e5584cef60587c58.jpg) kind of jeonghan. i'm just always exceptionally soft over these two being very different people but like consciously deciding to be close. endlessly. so this happened.
> 
> prompt: hectic mornings when they each need to be somewhere and they’re rushing around each other ducking into bathrooms and bedrooms and kitchen cupboards pausing to straighten tops and press kisses to cheeks.
> 
> (not) shockingly, i got sidetracked.

jeonghan's kids come back today.

the winter break is always nice, even if mingyu remains busy at the restaurant and they don't get to spend entire days lounging in bed, having petty arguments and makeup sex. he always takes a weekend off before christmas, which is good enough. he makes cupcakes for jeonghan to bring to school, usually with jeonghan taking up half the kitchen island, sticking his fingers in batter and frosting and swiping it on mingyu’s cheek or getting hit with utensils.

mingyu lets him sleep in, leaves him a note on the bathroom mirror and breakfast in the oven and four years into their relationship, jeonghan still doesn’t understand why he decided to go out with him again after their disastrous blind date, but he supposes life is funny like that.

they decorate their entire house. fairy lights are still wrapped around the banister. they’ll get to them eventually, or seungkwan will when he crashes in their living room for a couple days until vernon gets back from america; he doesn’t like to be alone.

but the break always has to end, and jeonghan is never upset about it — he loves his job and he loves his kids.

he doesn’t necessarily love being awake at six am, and he doesn’t love that the two of them have to get ready at the same time because the house with the best kitchen had a tiny bathroom and he’s weak for mingyu’s puppy dog eyes so they went with the kitchen.

it’s not all bad, though.

***

it goes like this.

mingyu showers first. the noise and light tends to wake jeonghan, who rolls around in bed for ten minutes and pretends to be asleep when he hears the shower turn off. mingyu knows it's a ruse, but he still sits on jeonghan's side of the bed in a towel and brushes the hair away from his eyes, telling him horrible jokes in the softest voice — one he saves for jeonghan and children that come in with their parents when he's at work — until he laughs and begs him to stop.

jeonghan drags himself to the shower, because if he watches mingyu get dressed, they’ll both be late for work. he dries his hair, tosses on a pair of jeans and a sweater from his dedicated drawer of school clothes — jeans splattered in paint and sweaters with holes from six-year olds hanging onto him.

they eat breakfast together. sometimes mingyu is late for work because jeonghan’s feet get carried away.

most of the time, though, they leave dishes in the sink — it took a year to convince mingyu it wasn’t the end of the world if they sat until jeonghan got home. mingyu insists on fixing jeonghan’s hair even though it’ll get messed up within minutes at work — again, six-year olds. jeonghan’s pretty sure it’s just an excuse to corner him against the counter and hold his head and the small of his back and kiss him, but he’s not complaining.

mingyu packs up his knives. jeonghan packs up his bag.

mingyu always has to hunt for his keys or his sunglasses, despite being the one to dedicate an area next to the door for them. in the winter, jeonghan has to wrap a scarf around his neck or he’ll forget it. mingyu has to bring him his phone, inevitably left in the bedroom. he’s pretty sure mingyu knows he leaves it there intentionally, as an excuse to thank him and throw his arms around his neck and kiss him, but he’s never complained.

they save their arguments for the evening — whatever stupid ones they have for sport — because mornings are all soft sunlight and singing birds and shower-warmed skin.

they make it work.

***

jeonghan hears the soft sounds of a guitar when he gets home, exhausted and covered in glue and glitter. he ignores the temptation to shake his sweater out in front of his boyfriend solely to rile him up, goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower instead because that shit is in his _hair._ the water drowns out the guitar until mingyu walks in and sits on the edge of the tub, still strumming whatever song is stuck in his head from the restaurant that day.

sometimes, he leaves the guitar in the living room and gets into the shower with him.

today, he tells jeonghan about the twin girls whose parents brought them in for brunch — it was their fourth birthday — and jeonghan thinks, for the hundredth time, about how mingyu would be an excellent father. they’ve talked about it, but they’re still young. mingyu still wants to open his own restaurant, and that’s a monetary and time investment jeonghan is willing to support, but he knows he wouldn’t sacrifice time with daughters of their own to do it, so not yet.

mingyu leans his guitar against the tub when he gets out of the shower and watches him in silence for a few minutes. jeonghan still gets the urge to run away from the weight of it — the adoration and lust and love — because even though he jokes that he’s the best person in any room, it’s mingyu and he still feels like he doesn’t deserve it, not in a million years.

mingyu dries his hair for him, presses his lips against his neck and shoulders and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, makes eye contact with him in the mirror and smiles before he reaches into his left pocket and pulls out a titanium band with a black opal inlay around the entire circumference, shifting blues and greens and oranges in the light, holds it out in front of jeonghan in the palm of his hand.

jeonghan cries every year, on the last day of school when his class gives him a giant group hug before they leave. sometimes he cries when he and mingyu have Real Arguments, and again when they resolve them. he cried when mingyu had to have his appendix out. and maybe, given all of that, he should cry now — mingyu probably expects him to — but all he can do is look at the beautiful force of nature behind him, for once doubtless this is what he wants, and hold out his hand for mingyu to slip the ring on his finger.

he’ll get mingyu one, because no one is allowed to think he’s available, not anymore. they’ll tell their friends, and maybe they’ll have a party, and jeonghan will collect on his bet with seokmin that mingyu will propose before joshua.

their mornings will still be chaotic. mingyu will always lose his keys. jeonghan will never remember his phone. but they’ll always, always choose to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> "opal is said to represent faithfulness, confidence, and creativity, making an opal engagement ring perfect to symbolize a marriage that requires the faith of the couple, confidence in their relationship, and creativity to keep every day fresh and exciting." also: an october birthstone.
> 
> thank you much love until tomorrowwww.


End file.
